X-Men: Rise of The Immortals
by Heroeschamp
Summary: SYOC. They thought they were just legends, however the X-men realize that they aren't legends they are mutants who will stop at nothing to control the world. Now a new group of mutants must fight to protect the world.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, in this story ancient mythical figures reunite and decided to take over the world. Only they aren't just characters from stories, their ancient immortal mutants who are determined to destroy our world. It's time for a new group of mutants to rise and become X-men.**

Name:

Codename:

Age ( Heroes: 12-17, The Brotherhood 16-unlimited):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Family:

Do you want them to be in a relationship?

Powers:

Do They Use Weapons? If so what?:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Looks:

Clothing:

Mission Wear:

Personality:

Where are they from?:

Fighting Style:

Backstory:

Other:


	2. eXtraordinary day

The dream always started the same. Emberly was in the woods by herself, wandering in hopes she would find someone or something. Then the Earth would shake, she would run and try to hide but it was useless. The monster would find her and kill her. Just like he did in every dream. Calling it a monster didn't seem right. It was more like a force. A presence that wanted her dead.

 _Wake up!_ A voice screamed.

Emberly closed her eyes and curled into a ball. The monster's roars grew louder.

 _Emberly wake up!_ The voice screamed again.

Soon the scene shifted until she was back in her bedroom. Beads of sweat dripping off her skin.

"Emberly!" Her roommate, Maria yelled.

Emberly turned and saw Maria watching her, the girl seemed to be extremely frustrated.

"You have been screaming all night, I could barely sleep." Maria snapped.

Emberly sighed. "Sorry Maria."

Emberly was, however it was hard to focus on the girl's complaints when her head felt like someone was jabbing needles in it. She couldn't forget the dream. How real it felt. That same monsters kept coming for her again and again.

"Come on, we're going to miss class and I'm not in the mood to get a lecture for Miss Thunderbitch." Maria said.

"Maria, Storm is a great teacher, and has been nothing but nice to you." Emberly chuckled.

Maria seemed to have cooked up this elaborate fantasy that Storm was out to get her. Maria tended to have a wild imagination and overreact.

Emberly yawned as she sat up in bed and walked over to her closet. She didn't necessarily want to go to school. The institute was amazing but school was still school. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her wavy black hair back into a ponytail.

"By the way can I copy your Math homework? Beast is really coming down on me about my grade." Maria sighed.

Emberly smirked. "Perhaps your party girl lifestyle doesn't clash well with your academic schedule."

"Don't worry Emberly I have everything together. My life is perfectly in check." Maria smiled.

Emberly chuckled before putting her outfit on. It was incredibly casual compared to Maria's chic skirt and pink blouse. The Latina girl came from a wealthy family that spoiled her with liveries.

"You ready?" Maria asked.

Emberly nodded. The two girls walked out of their dorm room and made their way to the dinning area. Most students went there before school started to get breakfast or just to hang out. As the girls walked down the hall several people waved and called out for them.

Maria was popular, and by extension Emberly was popular too. Maria sighed, she wondered if they saw how dangerous her power was would they still think so highly of her. She shook this thought out of her head and turned to Emberly.

"So, I was thinking tonight we sneak out and go to a college party." Maria smiled.

"I'm intrigued, but you know the teachers are going to have our asses if we sneak out again." Emberly said.

Maria pouted. "So I'm going to be stuck here all night with these…high school boys?"

Emberly laughed. Maria worded it as if 'high school boys' were some kind of disease.

"Well if it isn't the lovely and beautiful Maria Santiago!" A voice called.

The girls turned to see Michael Donnelly approaching them. He had tan skin and a mop of curly brown hair. Maria rolled her eyes at the sight of the boy.

"Michael don't you have some prank to be bullying or some building to vandalize?" Maria asked.

Michael grinned. "Why do that when I have a beautiful girl right here?"

Emberly looked at the two awkwardly. "Should I go?"

Maria shook her head. "Michael was leaving."

Michael smirked and stepped forward. "Suppose I don't want to leave?"

Maria placed her finger to her chin and did a show of trying to think of what could happen. The girl looked up and smiled.

"This could happen." She said.

Maria held up her hands and two tendrils of black energy shot out of her palm and flew towards Michael. However, with amazing speed Michael rolled out of the way, then did a summersault off the wall landing right in front of the girls.

"You have to be quicker than that Maria to mess with my powers." He smirked.

Many people debated whatever Michael really had powers. His mutation gave him amazing reflexes, in times of danger he could slow down his perspective and analyze situations better. At first Michael assumed he was a speedster, however he realized that he was moving at the same speed he just processed things faster than others.

Maria growled. "I hate you."

"Is it because I'm a Capricorn?" He said playfully.

Maria held up her middle finger before marching off, Emberly following behind her.

"Why are you always so mean to Michael? He's sweet…in a Michael kind of way." Emeberly said.

"He's an immature weirdo, who thinks that he actually has a chance with me." Maria smirked.

The two girls finally made it to the cafeteria and sighed when they saw how long the lines were.

"Bite me." Maria sighed.

Emberly decided now would be a good time for some polite conversation.

"It seems like you're getting better at controlling your powers." Emberly said.

Maria sighed and shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Sometimes I feel like the shadows only let me control them every now and then. Like they don't think I'm worthy."

Maria's mutation allowed her to manipulate shadows which she used for various things. Maria had come a long way from the scared fifteen year old girl she was when she first got to the academy. Back then she was constantly surrounded by black mist, trapped in literal darkness.

"How are things going with your power?" Maria asked.

Emberly paused. "It's complicated."

"Isn't everything." Maria sighed.

* * *

"So you promise you'll call me." A girl said.

Vincent nodded, hoping she believed it. She seemed like a nice girl, but Vincent didn't have time for a relationship. Or a girl he only liked him because of his looks or reputation. The girl playfully reached over to brush a strand of raven black hair out of his left eye, however she frowned when it fell right back in place.

"Sorry, it's stuck like that." Vincent said.

She blushed before giving him a piece of a paper with her number on it and walking off.

Vincent sighed and took a seat at an empty table. "This day has been incredibly boring." He said aloud.

Just as he said this a loud crash was heard. Everyone turned to see an almost seven feet tall caramel skinned, humanoid monster.

"What the hell!" He said.

It's clothes were ripped and giant spikes grew out of it's shoulder blades. The monster howled and took a giant step creating a small earthquake causing all the students to scream.

"What the hell!" Maria yelled.

While other students fled away from the monster Vincent grinned. This was his chance to prove himself worthy of being an X-men. After Ice-Man retired the heroes could use an icy hero like him. Vincent held out his hand and created an icy slide leading up to the monster. Vincent pressed his fingers to his shoes and formed ice underneath his shoes to create ice skates. The boy took off in a sprint and slide on the icy path.

"Hey big and ugly!" He yelled.

The monster howled and spun around to face Vincent. Vincent held out his hands and unleashed a blast of ice and snow. However, when the cold blast met the monster's flesh it melted, creating a wave of steam. Vincent frowned.

"What the hell." The monster howled and picked up a table and threw it at Vincent. The boy held up his hands in fear, preparing for the worse when a giant whip made of black energy snatched the table in mid air and threw it to the wall.

Vincent turned to see Maria standing in between him and the monster. "Leave him alone." She said.

The monster howled and charged. Maria held up her hands and focused her powers to create another shadow lasso. However, this time she willed the mass of dark energy to wrap around the monster, causing him to fall to the ground.

The monster slowly started to spasm, creating a small tremor throughout the cafeteria. However, the monster slowly began to shrink before returning to a human form.

"He's one of the students?" Emberly asked surprised.

She assumed he was just an average monster attacking the school just because, villains attacked the school a lot.

Just as she said this Professor X and Storm barged into the cafeteria. The pair gasped.

"What happened in here?"

The group gulped. "Would you believe us if we said nothing?"

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this first chapter. The next chapter will focus on the Brotherhood, applications are still open if you want to submit a Brotherhood Member.**

 **The Characters So Far**

 **Emberly- LunaRose2468**

 **Powers: TBA**

 **Maria- JoseRamirro**

 **Powers: Umbrakinisis**

 **Vincent- stigma13**

 **Powers: Crynokineisis**

 **Micheal- Whaa**

 **Powers: Quick reflexes**

 **Killain- Supreme Kai of Booty**

 **Powers: TBA**


	3. Tell Me What You Saw In Your Dreams

Malia nervously tapped her foot against the floor. She kept trying to stop herself from doing so, but her nerves got the best of her. Magneto made her nervous, however she feared the more he knew the more power he had over her.

"Malia." Magneto said in a calm voice.

Malia was snapped back to reality and turned to face Magneto. The man had stopped pacing and sat in a worn-out leather chair that was right across from Malia.

"Malia tell me what you saw in your dreams." He said.

Malia gulped. "Magneto…I didn't see what you wanted me to find."

That technically wasn't a lie, she thought to herself. She didn't find the location of the mutants he had been tracking, however she did see something. Someone to be exact. She had been seeing the same girl for weeks.

"But you saw something Malia. Your dreams always mean something. Tell me what you saw in your dreams." He repeated.

Malia knew he wouldn't repeat it again. "It was nothing, Sir." She said.

He leaned forward so he could get better eye contact. The grey-haired man raised an eyebrow. "It was nothing?"

He sighed as if he was disappointed with this answer and sat back in his chair. He held his hand and a metal cup slid over to him. He delicately took a sip before sighing.

"Malia, I thought that after I'd given you home with fellow mutants who love you, you'd learn to trust me. I thought you would learn that it isn't wise to keep things from me." He said.

Malia gulped. "I….I just dreamt of a girl. It probably meant nothing."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "What is this girl's name?"

Malia sighed, she knew she had to tell him. "Emberly. Her name is Emberly. I can't tell much about her but she's a mutant, a powerful one at that."

"What was Emberly doing in your dream?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. She was running from…some entity. I couldn't see it, but I could sense it. Something was after her. At first, I thought it was just a part of her nightmare, but then I realized someone else was in her dreams. I think there's someone else like me. Someone who can travel through dreams." Malia said.

Magneto shook his head. "If another mutant like you existed I would know about it."

Malia sighed. "Sir, I felt something. Something…evil."

"Evil is a relative term." Magneto sighed.

The man stood up and frowned. "Go on now Malia, that will be all."

Malia sighed and left the room.

* * *

The Brotherhood had been living in an underground bunker for months. With the government tracking them and being seen as terrorists there wasn't many places they could hide. Over the past couple weeks Kit had grown use to the underground setting.

His fellow mutants constantly complained about it, but after a while it stopped bothering him. The place was nothing compared to the Mansion, and he was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kit ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he thought about the mansion. Although he now realized the faults the X-Men had, he did miss the good things about the Academy. He missed playing basketball outside, the fun classes, Maria…

Kit shook the thought out of his head.

"Maria is a part of your old life." He said to himself.

"Knock knock." A voice said.

Kit turned to see Amor standing by his door. She smiled. Amor had been with the Brotherhood longer than most and knew the ins and outs of being a member. Her perfectly straight brown hair cascaded over her tanned shoulders, showing Kit her full face.

"Hey Kit." She smiled.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "It's weird you know my name but I don't know yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Silly, you know my name it's Amor."

"No, I know your codename is Amor, I have no idea what your real name is." He said.

She frowned. "Amor is my real name. My MUTANT name. I refuse to ever be called by that slave name given to me by my parents." She snapped.

Kit jumped back in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

She playfully slapped his shoulders. "Don't worry about it cutie."

She frowned. "Why are you all by yourself Lover Boy?" She asked.

Kit shrugged. "I dunno, just enjoying the quiet I guess."

She smiled. "I think there is something better we can be doing with you time."

Kit knew what she was suggesting. He sighed. "I'm not in the mood Amor."

She pouted before tracing her fingers over his chest. "Not even a little bit. Come on Kit, play with me." She smiled.

Kit frowned. "I said no."

She pulled back before groaning in frustration. She frowned then looked back at him with a devilish smile.

"Maybe you're just not happy with this form." She said.

Amor's eyes glowed bright pink and slowly her body began to shape. She became curvier, her skin darker, and her hair jet black. She no longer looked like Amor, she looked just like Maria. Kit felt his heart ache. He pushed Amor off him and growled.

"I told you to stop doing that." He snapped.

The Amor/Maria pouted. "Come on papi, don't you want to play with me?"

Kit growled and felt his blood boil. He hated how Amor was using her powers to play him.

"It's not my fault I look this way Kit, my powers make me appear as the person someone most desires. And right now, you desire her the most. I bet you think about her a lot. Beautiful little Maria, your Shadow Princess." She chuckled.

Amor stood up as her body slowly began to return to it's normal form. "Maybe we can play again later." She winked.

The girl took off in a skip leaving Kit alone. The boy growled before grabbing a tray of food on his counter and angrily throwing it into the wall. Before he knew it he was throwing everything across the room, in a desperation hoping that it would somehow soothe him. He needed to release his anger without going nuclear.

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

 _"It's a bird." Maria said._

 _Kit shook his head and smirked. "It's obviously a clown."_

 _The two currently sat lying on the lawn, gazing up at the clouds above them. Maria had convinced Kit to miss class to hang out with her in the grass. Kit normally didn't break many rules, however Maria compelled him to do so. She made him want to be more adventurous and see new things._

 _He laced his fingers in between hers, causing her to smile. "This is great." He said softly._

 _Maria raised an eyebrow. "Staring at these dumb clouds?"_

 _He shook his head. "Being with you, here. This is perfect."_

 _Maria chuckled before wrapping her arms around his shoulder._

 _"You're just a cheese ball." She chuckled._

 _"It's a bird." Maria said._

 _Kit shook his head and smirked. "It's obviously a clown."_

 _The two currently sat lying on the lawn, gazing up at the clouds above them. Maria had convinced Kit to miss class to hang out with her in the grass. Kit normally didn't break many rules, however Maria compelled him to do so. She made him want to be more adventurous and see new things._

 _He laced his fingers in between hers, causing her to smile. "This is great." He said softly._

 _Maria raised an eyebrow. "Staring at these dumb clouds?"_

 _He shook his head. "Being with you, here. This is perfect."_

 _Maria chuckled before wrapping her arms around his shoulder._

 _"You're such a cheese ball." She chuckled._

* * *

Kit shook the memory out of his head and sighed.

"She had a choice." He said aloud.

He made a mental note to stop speaking to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. He frowned and walked out of his room. He saw several Brotherhood members staggering inside. They laughed loudly and clumsily walked. By the stench they emitted Kit assumed they were drunk.

He rolled his eyes. "Animals." He said.

"Kit, you missed so much man, we trashed a gang of humans!" Shiv said loudly.

The drunk mutant cackled loudly. Shiv was one of the newer mutants. He had skin so pale, that white boards were darker than him. His eyes were bright pink, a shade that matched his colorful Mohawk. However, the strangest part about him was his metal arm. It was like someone had ripped off half of Colossus and glued it on the boy.

Before Kit could answer the drunk mutants were roughly thrown backwards causing the boy to gasp. Kit turned and saw Magneto hovering above their heads. Kit gulped. He wasn't necessarily scared of Magneto, but he knew that he should always have at least one eye open whenever the man was angry.

"You fools. Your brothers and sisters are here training, ready to usher in a new world for mutant kind and you stand here drunk? You're acting as foolish as the homo sapiens, perhaps you belong with them. Maybe you can't handle being around an evolved species." He said.

The thing about Magneto is that no one could tell when he was angry. He was always calm, that made him even scarier. Kit had seen him murder someone and not even blink. Of course, that someone was a violent human that tried to kill them.

"I'm sorry Magneto." Shiv said quietly.

"It won't happen again." One of Shiv's friends, a seven-foot-tall mutant with scaly green skin, said.

"Good Shiv and Kobra, now everyone suit up. Malia had another dream." Magneto instructed.

Kit frowned. Malia's dreams always meant something. The boy wondered if it meant danger was coming. He made his way to Malia's room. The girl sat criss crossed on her bed while she carefully drew something in her sketchbook.

Kit always thought Malia was pretty with her long eyelashes, dark braids, and chocolate colored skin. Plus, her eyes were a deep shade of indigo that was magnificent. However, whenever he looked at her all he could think about was Maria. How beautiful his ex-girlfriend was.

Over the year he spent with the Brotherhood Malia had been his closet friend. With the exception of Magneto, he was still wary about the other mutants.

"Hey Malia." He said.

The girl looked up and smiled. "Hey Kit."

Kit took a seat on her bed. "Magneto told us you had another dream." Kit said.

Malia sighed. "He watches me like a hawk now, he demands I describe in detail every dream I have."

Kit sighed. "He just wants the best for us. Malia your mutation is incredibly useful the ability to travel into others dreams is amazing."

Malia sighed. "I guess. Although sometimes I wish…" She paused, as if she was trying to find the right words.

"Sometimes it's just better not knowing what's in people's heads." She said.

As Malia said this she sat her sketchbook down on the bed. Kit's eyes went to the picture and he gasped. She was drawing Maria. However, the girl she was drawing wasn't his normally happy ex, she seemed scared of something.

"Malia, how do you know this girl?" Kit demanded.

Malia shrugged. "Just some girl I saw in my dreams. I see her a lot."

He frowned. "Malia….tell me what you saw in your dream."

* * *

 **The next chapter will take us back to the students.**

 **Amor- Mrs. StarryOak**

 **Shiv- DiamondToxic**

 **Kobra- PhoenixCow87**

 **Malia- GoldenGateKeeper**

 **Kit-** Rougeification


	4. Puzzle Pieces

"Deep breaths, Killian." Charles said.

Killian nodded and followed the professor's lead. However, he knew the breathing exercises wouldn't help. Nothing would stop his powers from flaring up. Today in the cafeteria some of the other boys had been picking on him, they kept saying he didn't have any powers. Killian tried using the breathing exercises to calm down, but after one of the boys hit him everything went black.

"Professor, when will I be able to control this?" Kilian asked.

"In time Killian, you can't rush the process." He smiled.

Killian nodded as if he understood, however he didn't. He just wanted to stop feeling like a freak. He feared no amount of breathing exercises would fix that.

* * *

"What were you two thinking?" Storm frowned.

"How badass I looked saving the day." Vincent smirked.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Please, I did all the work, he would have killed you."

Storm frowned. "Maria you have to be more careful with your powers. You could have hurt someone."

Maria growled. "So, what the hell was I supposed to do? Let him hurt students?"

Storm sighed. "Maria that's not what I meant."

Maria grabbed her things and began to march out of Storm's office. Storm ran after the girl.

"Maria, wait!" Storm yelled.

"Screw you!" Maria screamed.

Storm frowned. "I'm so giving her detention later."

She sighed and took a seat. Vincent couldn't help but smirk at the whole ordeal.

"I guess you can say she really stormed out of here." Vincent chuckled.

Storm glared at Vincent. He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Maria angrily marched into her room before aggressively. She held out her hand and a blast of shadowy energy slammed the door shut. She growled out of frustration and screamed. The lights that hung above her room exploded as her power stole the light from them letting the darkness flourish. Dark tendrils formed around her, growing as she screamed louder. Hot wet tears stained her face as she broke down.

Maria was so focused on what she had created she didn't even notice Emberly had entered the room.

"Maria what are you doing?" Emberly asked.

Maria wiped a tear away and forced a smile. "Nothing."

Emberly looked down at the shards of glass that surrounded her. Her eyes went back to the black energy.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" She asked.

Maria held out her hand and the darkness flew back into her skin, creating small black lines along her arm. She dug into her purse and grabbed a container of lipstick.

"I'm fine." She said.

Emberly sighed before sitting on her bed. "Maria, I know what today is."

Maria frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Today would've have been yours and Kit's two year anniversary. That's why you're upset isn't it?" Emberly asked.

Maria frowned. "Stop trying to analyze me."

"I'm not, I'm just concerned." Emberly said.

Maria sighed. "Kit made his choice, he chose some creepy murderous fart over me. I've moved on."

Emberly sighed. And walked over to hug the girl. "You know you can talk about it."

"Please chica, I don't need to. I've moved on to better things, instead of messing with this kidde pool I'm going straight to the college boys. A human college boy might be just what I need." Maria smiled.

Emberly chuckled. "Or we could have a girl's night. You know the two of us, something that doesn't involve me having to pick you up tomorrow after you sleep at a frat house."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you planning?"

Emberly smiled wickedly. "Believe me you'll love it."

Emberly grabbed Maria's hand and led her out of the room. They walked past the girl dormitories and made their way to boys sleeping area.

"This place smells like fart." Maria complained.

She frowned when she realized what room Emberly was heading to. "You have got to be kidding me, why are we seeing Michael?"

Emberly chuckled. "Because he's apart of the surprise."

"Is the surprise chlamydia?" Maria frowned.

Emberly knocked on the door and Michael answered with a big grin on his face.

"Ladies." He smiled.

"Don't speak to me." Maria frowned.

He rolled his eyes before turning to Emberly and grinned. "I already know what you want."

She smiled. "So, you think you can get us in there?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Depends, what can you ladies do for me?"

"How about I don't slit your throat puta." Maria snarled.

He chuckled. "Calm down Maria, I'm just wondering if you guys would do my homework in exchange for getting you there."

Emberly rolled her eyes. "Yes Michael."

He clapped his hand. "Goodie, now ladies follow Sir Michael on an amazing adventure." He grinned.

Maria turned to Emberly and frowned. "If this goes left I'm using my powers to strange you."

Emberly chuckled. "Love you to."

* * *

"Malia this important. Tell me what happened in your dream." Kit said.

Malia frowned. "It's hard, it wasn't Maria's dream I was viewing it was someone else's. Someone was trying to hurt her."

Kit growled, he felt a protective instinct swell up inside of him. "Who?"

"I couldn't tell. But this person dreams of a lot of people." She admitted.

Malia flipped through her sketchbook showing her various people. One of them caught Kit's eye.

"That's Emberly. We used to go to school together." He said.

Malia kept flipping, Kit stopped her again and grabbed the book. It was a picture of Maria, black mist formed around her. Behind her was an inferno.

"What the hell?" Kit frowned.

He looked down at the words Malia had scribbled underneath: **SHANGO CONSUMES ALL.**

He flipped to the next page and his stomach dropped. Maria was on the ground dead, from the picture she seemed severely burned. Kit frowned.

"When does this happen?" He asked.

Malia frowned. "My power doesn't work like that, I just watch other people's dreams. This could be a plan, a wish, a desire, perhaps a fear. I don't know what any of it means." She sighed.

Kit knew what it meant. Someone was coming for Maria.


	5. We Could Be Friends

"Where are we going?" Maria asked.

Michael smirked. "So you know lately I've been taking some extra classes with Beast? Learning how the machines in the school work and whatnot?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "To be honest I never really cared."

He chuckled. "Anyway, he taught me how to open this little thing called the danger room."

Maria's eyes widened in surprise. She smiled, the thought of smashing something sounded amazing. Just what she needed to release all the frustration that's been building up.

As the trio made their way to the Danger Room, Maria stopped them. "First let me get suited up."

Emberly rolled her eyes. "Please not the outfit."

Michal raised an eyebrow. "What outfit?"

"She has to wear this stupid outfit to train." Emberly sighed.

"It's hot and helps with my powers." Maria smirked.

"How does a short dress help with your powers?" Emberly asked.

Maria shook her off and exited the room. Michael turned to Emberly.

"How long is she going to take?" He asked.

Emberly shrugged. "It could be anywhere from forty minutes to three hours."

Michael's jaw dropped. "Your kidding right."

* * *

"I just don't know how to get through to her." Storm sighed.

She sat on the ledge by the Professor's window, staring out into the gray sky as she spoke.

"Maria is a …complex girl. Give her time, she'll listen to you eventually." He said.

Storm frowned. "I always thought I was the favorite teacher here. I know it's shallow, but I enjoyed the love. A lot of these kids are rejected by their own family, so I take pride in being there for them."

Professor X realized what she was getting at. "You feel that by Maria not feeling that same connection with you that you failed her."

Storm sighed. "I suppose."

He smiled. "Ororo, you're a great teacher. When you were a child, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get through to you either. Give Maria time." He smiled.

She nodded. Perhaps the professor was right, all Maria needed was time.

* * *

A knock-on Vincent's door startled the boy awake. He frowned as he sat up.

"Another groupie paying me a late-night visit?" Vincent wondered aloud.

The boy made his way to his door and opened slowly, he was surprised to see Hank and a young boy standing in the doorway.

"Evening Vincent." Hank said.

Vincent smiled weakly and turned to the boy. He was definitely on the more extreme side of physical mutations, he was short, with tan skin and bright green eyes. His hair was bright red with a black stripe in the front, his mouth hung open due to large canine teeth. However what Vincent's eyes focused on was the auburn colored tail that trailed out of the base of his spine.

"I want you to meet your new roommate." He said.

Vincent frowned. "What do you mean new roommate?"

Hank sighed. "There was complications with his last roommate, he needs a new place to stay."

"What is this kid like ten? He can't room in here with me." Vincent frowned.

"I'm twelve." The boy said in a quiet voice.

Hank frowned. "I know this isn't ideal, but you have no choice, he's staying." Hank said.

Hank gently nudged the boy into the room, before walking off leaving the two boys by themselves. Vincent sighed and looked at the boy.

"What's your name?" He sighed.

"Berndt." He said quietly.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Interesting name."

Vincent's eyes trailed down to the boys feet. He wore no shoes, allowing Vincent to see his hairy, masculine, feet that were shaped like paws.

"Where are your shoes?" Vincent asked.

"Shoes make me uncomfortable." Berndt said.

Vincent sighed. "Lovely. Listen you stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on my side."

* * *

"Okay I'm done." Maria said.

Michael and Emberly turned to see Maria in her uniform. Her black hair flowed loosely, almost like a shadow. Maria wore a black catsuit with a white X across the chest. However her face was the most surprising part, her face was painted black and white to look like a skull.

"You look like your going to participate in Day of the Dead." Michael smirked.

Maria ignored him and turned to Emberly. "You ready to cause a little chaos." She smiled.

Emberly chuckled before leading her friend to the Danger Room.

* * *

"Night Malia." Kit said.

The boy waved as he walked out of her room, however as he head out he bumped into Amor. Kit groaned.

"What do you want Amor?" Kit asked.

Amor pouted. "Come on Kit, sound more enthusiastic to see me. You know we could be friends. Very good friends." She winked.

"Lay off Amor." Kit said.

Amor frowned. "And to think I was going to help you."

Amor turned and dramatically marched away from Kit. Kit frowned, the thought that Amor of all people could help him intrigued him.

"What do you mean help me?" Kit asked.

Amor stopped and turned around, showing Kit a delicate yet vicious smile.

"I know who Shango is." She chuckled.

With that Amor turned and strutted away from the boy leaving him speechless.

* * *

 **Berdnt was submitted by MaMacMu**


End file.
